(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anomaly control device for a dual fan of computer, and more particularly to an anomaly control device by which a dual fan will immediately stop operating and a user will be notified through a warning signal shown by an indicator, as long as one of the fans has an abnormal rotation speed or is damaged, when the dual fan set is dissipating heat.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
It is known that a radiator constituted by a dual fan is installed in a computer to dissipate heat from components, such as chips and central processing units, on a computer motherboard. However, this radiator composed of the dual fan is provided with the following drawbacks under a long term of usage:                (1) A controller of computer can only identify an anomaly of rotation speed or a failure of one of the fans, and a user will not be aware and will think that the dual fan is still operating normally, when the other fan is abnormal or damaged, which will induce an insufficient heat dissipation, such that the components on the motherboard will be damaged due to being heated up.        (2) When the dual fan is operating, the user will not be aware of a change of operating speed (such as rounds-per-minute, or rpm) of at least one fan at all and thus will not be able to control the operating status of dual fan.        